


Devil may cry (a thousand times)

by unexpectedfeel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina is the dream girl, Momo is a coward, Multi, Nayeon is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedfeel/pseuds/unexpectedfeel
Summary: Momo is in love with Mina but her cowardice makes it impossible for her to confess. Nayeon is a demon, born from Momo's strong unquenchable desire. They are bound to live together until Momo finds courage, but it won't be easy : Nayeon is a player.





	Devil may cry (a thousand times)

Momo has been walking for hours now. She keeps walking around the little pond. Summer is ending, the climate is playing weird tricks with its hot and cold weather and Momo’s mind is following the same tempo.  

If there is a thing she fears, it’s to be burdened by a demon. In this world, if your negative emotions take over the positive ones, the devil materializes your emotions and dreams into a human form. This same human form will rob your dreams, make it real for itself. But of course, to increase the pain, you will feel most of the actions the demon will do. It’s a concept this world fears, it’s mostly a legend, no one really believes in it and only few people had the courage to admit they did have or do have a demon at their side. 

In general, only the human that sees its emotions and dreams materialize can see the horns and the tail of the demon. It usually takes the form you wish you had, if you are a girl and find yourself ugly, your devil might be pretty and confident to live according to your secret and strong wishes. If you are a girl and want to be a boy, that demon will be a boy and you know the rest. The outside world can’t see their horns and tail and of course, they are most of the time pranksters and are very happy to breathe.  

Momo sits down the nearest bench. The sky is clear blue, there is no cloud and no breeze. The pond is calm today, is there any fish swimming ? Any tadpole ? Anything breathing under or above the water ? It’s too calm, it’s disturbing and Momo’s thoughts aren’t driven towards anything good for her broken feelings.  

If she is scared of demons it’s because her mother believes in this specific legend. Momo has been pressured to live her life as much as she could, with no regrets, with good grades and a good reputation. She learned to follow her dreams, she never backed down and always got support from her family. It’s been good years despite the pressure. Anything she did was led to an undeniable success. It was no secret that she was and still is : smart. She is the best dancer at the university and she can almost ace any sports. Of course, just like any human being she has weaknesses, just like in math or any other close subjects but still, it never ruined her notes that much. Her fall arrived sooner than she thought. Momo has a fragile heart, she knows it and it has never really been something that alarmed her. Yes, she easily can be head over hills for a beautiful woman but her emotions never really had reached a pic of feelings she couldn’t handle.  

This was before she met her crush.  

Momo could embellish her souvenir with pointless magnificent words that it wouldn’t deteriorate the reality. Because the girl that knocked and made place inside her heart is indeed an angel. The conception of this word has been waiting for a real image and no one else than Mina Myoui could fit better for this definition. 

The first days she noticed the youngest, it was easy to keep her feelings at bay since there was no need for them to talk or interact. She took each occasion to steal glances towards the elegant girl, trying not to be noticed and lived her life without voicing out her crush to her friends. It took Momo time to admit her sexuality and it’s even harder for her to talk freely about the girls that break her heart. If only she could make a step and one day, live her fantasy ? Chaeyoung, one of her close friends that loves woman since earth has been created, tried to obtain information about her love life and feelings but the only crumbs she got was about an old crush she didn’t care about. 

The situation was bearable until then. Mina is younger than Momo, they didn’t share class and what a relief! Momo wouldn’t have dealt with such a spiral of feelings. Mina isn’t especially popular despite has a very good reputation, she is loved and known for her high grades. It’s enough to be on top list, adding the fact that her family has a mansion. Hopefully they didn’t share the same circle of friends, making it easier for it to stay as a silly crush.  

The day Mina stepped inside Momo’s class, it was the start of a beautiful nightmare. All the feelings she thought she could bury and let live inside a dark cave blew out of their chains to hit her heart right at the moment Mina was presenting herself to the students. Momo didn’t caught a single word, her mind full or flowers blossoming while her heart kept warning her about the coming suffering it would cause. The little smile hanging on the girl's lips, the red lipstick that was discreet enough to stir and lure no weak heart and the neat skirt riding right above her milky thighs were enough for Momo’s sanity to break. She never knew her heart would be stolen so easily by a woman and since that day, she fears the demon might come and steal what her heart can’t let go – an angel. 

Momo sighs. Coming at the pond alone, wanting some space while she could easily drop the feeling to the trash by hanging out with her friends, is a stupid idea. In a such desertic area her mind is free to let her cowardice being shown to her heart, fully, with no restraint. She feels her red muscle being squeezed by fear, by sadness, by the unattainable dream she can’t reach. Momo tried many times to simply go talk to her without flouting, without looking ridiculous while the other girl was as shy as herself.  

 

 

 

 

Indeed, this little journey inside her undefined dark thoughts only helped her heart to ache more. Once the sun disappeared through the horizon, Momo went back home. She’s now looking at her feet, head hanging low, while the walls seem to swallow her whole. There is no light inside the quiet space, the half-moon is thriving, giving its faint color to the small bedroom. She was about to lay down, hoping her thoughts would settle down to let softer pictures invade her soon to be dreams. The bed is so soft, it’s still fresh from the breeze skimming all around through the day. Momo sighs, closing her eyes while taking a deep breath.  

As she is drifting to sleep, the room suddenly becomes cold. The impact with the chilly air against her skin takes her breath away and triggers a panic attack. Being sensitive isn’t always a blessing, it makes her aware of every little thing, flinching at the faintest sound, ruining her nights for little nothings. Momo sits on the bed, looking for her phone but with her shaky hands she just can’t grab it correctly, the phone falling hard on the ground. Suddenly afraid to stretch her hand, Momo curses, standing up fast. She is afraid of what might come out from under the bed, she heard so many stories about those monsters, that she has developed some sort of mental block. Her phone is laying flat near the bed, darkness eating half of its form. 

Momo is breathing fast, she is freezing. Did someone turned off the heater ? It couldn’t be possible, a room can’t become cold this fast. Smoke was coming out from her shivering lips when a dark silhouette flew right in front of her eyes. Momo can’t scream. She thinks about lacking of sleep, or maybe a very bad and weird nightmare but the numbing sensation at her feet is real. Her back reaches the door. What if someone comes in ? She can’t stop shaking, it’s impossible to control her breath. All this nervousness is leading her to some mad theories about the spirits coming to take her, to kill her but all of this mystery stops when a dark smoke flies in front of the window. Her pupils are dilated, she’s about to explode from anxiety when a weird sound, and the massive ball of smoke appears again. It leaves behind a black silhouette sitting at the corner of the window, two little horns poking from its head and a tail with a spike - slithering in mid-air. The silhouette is swinging its boots, its arm being held up by its knee. Momo can’t see its face but it’s looking at her, she is sure about it.  

“Never thought that my presence would scare.” The voice sounds very feminine and cocky. Momo’s vision starts to get used to the darkness and finally, she can admire the beauty sitting in front of the window. The creature is a human, or more like a demon. Momo can’t figure it out at the moment. The girl has for sure been shaped by God and the Devil under a forbidden consent.  

“Would you turn on the light please ? I can do it myself, but it's no time for show.” The silhouette doesn’t budge. Momo is forced to walk near the lamp, step by step. Her arm stretches, her eyes still observing the girl, afraid she might attack her. The cold is gone, Momo feels the tip of her fingers burning from the sudden change and when the light switches on, she finally sees the demons smug smile. Momo is unconfident, she only likes herself when she dances or else, she can’t like the image she gives to the outside world. Her heart clenches. The girl is a perfect representation of herself, inside her unconscious and conscious dreams. It’s scary, she can’t believe it’s real.  

“Tongue tied ?” The girl laughs and jumps on her feet. She is wearing black clothes, boots with high heels, she is thin, elegant, confident, her jet-black hair seems so soft, her red lipstick on point while her eyes are digging into Momo’s soul. It’s as if she knows everything and she does. 

“I’m not here to hurt you. Should I introduce myself ?” The girl sits on the bed, legs crossed. She’s born to seduce, even Momo can’t stop looking. A strong feeling of jealousy is building inside her stomach, making her sick. Slowly she reaches the opposite side of the bed and sits down. The atmosphere smells danger, Momo must run but she can’t escape from herself. If this is happening, it means she reached the limit. 

“I’m a better version of you. Don’t be too sad, it isn't my fault. You could have made it, you know, kiss the girl. Being a coward leads to regrets ! But hopefully.. Here I am!” The girl stands up, walking around, swaying her hips, taking pictures between her hands, smiling at the frames, putting them down at the wrong place to finally spin around, falling dramatically next to Momo. Momo tries not to flinch, it’s hard when a girl with horns and tail is giving such a freaky and strange show inside her : oh so very normal room. 

“Whatever you wish for will be accomplished. Isn’t that wonderful ? But of course there is a trick.” The girl snaps her fingers in front of Momo’s eyes. She is waiting for some sort of reaction, definitely disappointed to see the unmoving dead mass giving no positive answer. Momo can’t proceed at any word, this sounds insane and that girl is insane. 

“I’m going to live  _your_  dream life. All of this because you are a coward..” The girl pouts, faking her sadness. She whines a little bit, showing some new theatrical skills before smiling brightly. How can someone like her live Momo’s dream life ? Anyone with some commonsense would despise such a personality. She would be part of the school bitch club and arise jealousy only because she attracts boys and probably traps them into a mad sect. How can such a creature can come out from herself, this do not match her thoughts. This girl is just too much. 

“I can hear you. I’m not too much Momo !” The girl scoffs, offend.  If she came all the way here it isn’t to be mistreated, at least that’s what she thinks. 

“What I can’t understand is how you’re going to live my dream life if you are not me and that everyone can see your horns and your tail.” Momo finally talks. It took her so much courage and will, but curiosity has been stronger. She didn’t stutter and this made the other girl smile. Bits of confidence ? No. She is protecting herself from the demon, showing some fragile assurance built from a sudden pulsion.  

“Only you can see me as a demon, to the world I am a human. I’ll be a new student at your university, and you will..” The girl comes closer, she knows what she is about to do. It’s a game and she is already toying with Momo’s feelings. Momo shifts, hoping their skin won’t touch but she practically can feel the girl’s breath against her ear, a sensuous voice waking up shivers all over her spine, “Feel everything..” Momo closes her eyes. The weight on her body is slowly being released as if the girl made it disappear. She feels weirdly free; the creature must have liberated her from pressure. It might scare her but Momo finds it amazing, forgetting that a demon is breathing next to her, manipulating her body like a marionette. 

“But of course, there is limits. I have some decency.” The girl clicks her tongue, ending this little show. Her hand falls back on her thigh, Momo’s soul hitting the hard ground with her anxiety and fears. The demon knows better than any human in this world, that it takes energy to use the universe powers, that’s why she can’t play with it or else, even the Devil would be mad if she keeps exploiting powers that aren't her exclusive properties.  

“And.. And what should I do for you to.. Disappear ?” Those words are dangerous but the demon doesn’t seem bothered by this sincere wish to know how to get rid of his own race. Don’t they fear something ? Could they deliver their secret easily ? Momo has some doubts. The girl stands up, thinking about that peculiar question. If there is a thing Momo absolutely needs, it’s to finally blossom and be herself. But how ? When this demon is there to live her own dreams. Would this be a never ending cycle ? Would she grow up, fade and die without being able to accomplish what she dreams about ? Despite this little hope, Momo isn’t naïve. Demons aren’t there to please, they spend their life time to find ways to damage poor souls. 

“It’s a very good question. Can’t you see the answer ? It’s right under your nose !” The girl leans once again above the shelves, and this time she doesn’t rush her little tour around the room. Momo is a sweet girl, most of her stuff concerns cute furniture, yellow, pink, blue, pastels, which is surprising for such a well-built woman. At least it matches her shyness. The demon suddenly stops to take a specific picture in between her palms, a picture where you can see Momo, her best friend and of course, hidden behind the smiling faces, the reason why she, the demon, exists. 

“Will you stay this long if I don’t achieve my strong needs ?” Momo urges, eager to know. Her hands are still shaking but she’s know almost standing up, looking at the demon tracing the picture with her index.  

“What do you think ? That I would disappear for no reason ? You kind of will get attached to me.” There is a hint of possessiveness in her voice tone. The demon suddenly feels oddly human. Her stone heart is only a façade and this will make things very difficult to handle if they start having a connection, bad or good. Momo feels her whole body boiling from the inside, angry against herself, angry because right in front of her eyes stands the figure of her dreams. And that demon will snap everything she is fighting for from her grip. 

“Oh, and my name is Nayeon, since you have little interest in building a friendship with me.”  

 

 

 

 

Spending the night with a demon inside her room, is the weirdest experience Momo ever had. She’s been looking at the ceiling the whole night, Nayeon quickly swiping pages from a book like the only interest in it, was to turn pages. The sound has been annoying for six hours straight and waiting for day time to come was a pain in the ass. Many times Momo wished she could find back her courage and tell the demon that she can’t sleep, but the aura Nayeon is emitting is enough to shut her up. If Momo was brave, none of this mess would have happened. 

When the first ray of light gets through the window, Momo is already up. Nayeon is reading, slash, overflying another school book with no particular interest unless she is an unconditional lover of mathematics and Momo doubts it. She groans, she’s having a headache. The best thing she can do is to ignore the other presence inside the room. She is also smart enough to know that Nayeon doesn’t need any warning, she won’t appear in front of her parents to cause some useless chaos. It’s hard to admit, but that girl is incredibly smart despite her questioning acting skills. 

“Don’t be late !” Nayeon sings, closing the book before throwing it into the ground. It falls with a loud thud, joining the pile of books that Momo doesn’t specially cherish but does cost a lot. 

“Can you please take care of my furniture ? That’s the only thing I am asking.” Momo’s voice is raw from last night. She needs to drink something, to make some space because spending time with Nayeon has been tiring. First, the demon will probably make her live a nightmare, second, if she doesn’t sleep, Momo will need to find a compromise or else she will become mad because of the lack of sleep.  

“It’s not like you care.” Nayeon almost steps on Momo’s school stuff and gets close from the window. It’s a beautiful day. The sky is clear blue, a little breeze helps to survive the heat and Nayeon feels so free. She’s been rotting for ages in Hell, waiting for a dream job like this. She now has a body and a soul, ready to live someone’s else's wishes but what she prospects the most is Momo’s darkest emotions. Demons are sensitive and Nayeon felt since she materialized inside the room, a ball of anger and sadness inside the blonde’s heart. Not that she cares, but knowing she’s here for the best and worst part makes her wince. 

“I care about the money I spend into that stuff that isn’t  _yours_.” Momo mumbles, squatting down to shove the books inside her bag pack. Nayeon just shrugs, listening to the birds. She’s looking forward that day, she wants to see the girl Momo dreams about, the one that set everything off. It won’t be easy to get close from such a beauty, is she bisexual ? A lesbian ? Nayeon is fearless. If she looks untouchable it will be ten times worth the fight. Demons crave challenges, they’d use every manipulating skills to quench their thirst and Nayeon is very delighted that her mission is actually to approach such an angel.  

“Let’s meet at school, and don’t forget to bring your lack of bravery with you !” Nayeon’s body suddenly fades into a dark ball, twirling until it’s far gone, out in the blue. Once again the mockery didn’t miss its target. Momo growls, finishing to dress before running down the stairs. She can’t wait to see her best friend to inform her she’s reached the bottom. 

The fact that she didn’t see Nayeon the whole day kind of stressed Momo out. She had a knot inside her stomach since the morning and her tongue got tied when she tried to inform Chaeyoung about the demon living by her side. During the break, at 10, she first told her friend that she might be in trouble but someone interrupted them, preventing her to get this situation out her chest. At noon she even dragged her friend out of the cafeteria’s chaos to divulge the truth but once again, timing wasn’t by her side and it led to another defeat. The day is now coming to an end, the bell rings and everyone pack their school stuff. Momo is still looking through the window, absent. The will to confess is long far gone, she’s discouraged and can only think about the demon probably swaying her hips around the campus. Chaeyoung tries to wake her up from her dreams but it’s nearly impossible when she sees a familiar silhouette crossing the courtyard. It’s  _Mina_ , hugging her bag like there is all of her emotions firmly packed inside. Her long brown hair is prettily tied with a knot. Momo feels her heart pulsating inside her chest. They share almost all classes together but not today. She sighs, wishing she could snap her fingers and appear near her but what happens next makes her blink several times. 

 _Nayeon_. 

Chaeyoung groans and leaves her friend to get out of the classroom. Momo is now standing up behind the window, four floors above what’s happening inside the courtyard. She has a bad feeling, maybe she shouldn’t watch but she can’t leave the scene. Maybe the demon is using some of its hidden powers to make it impossible to look away.  

Nayeon is walking behind Mina and taps her shoulder. Momo can’t hear anything but can clearly see Nayeon’s beaming smile, catching the attention of Mina. There is smiles, shy laughs, nothing that represents the demon breathing inside Nayeon. There is some boys and girls giggling around the duo, afraid to interrupt the little encounter. Momo clenches her fists, burning holes against Nayeon’s back before getting caught by the demon. Their eyes met, Nayeon presses her hand against Mina’s back to whisper some silly joke against her ear and smirks towards the fourth floor. But it’s too late, Momo is long gone and Nayeon excuses herself, giving Mina a last bow before walking away, making her path through the students gossiping about this incredible meeting.  

The safest exit is the one giving to the parking lot but of course, demons are smart and Nayeon quickly catches up with her new bound friend.  

“Don’t be mad at me, the only one that is at fault, is you.” Nayeon is breathless, hands on her knees while she almost knocks herself against the closing door.  

“Can you stop faking being a human, you aren’t even tired at all from running.” Momo barks, walking straight – which she isn’t. At this remark, Nayeon smirks. She cleans her skirt, making it straighter than it already is and starts walking at the same pace as the moody girl.  

“Where is the realism ? People are watching.” The demon takes a deep breath, finally walking like she owns the place. Students shyly bow at her even if they are technically outside the university. Momo is starting to understand that this isn’t a joke, Nayeon is getting a reputation and it’s skyrocketing.  

“People that are  _watching_ , will find it weird if you get too close with Mina. It’s nearly impossible, this fast, to become her friend.” There is a hint of jealousy inside her words. Her heart stings, it makes her eyes almost red from the tears threatening to fall. Momo knew about her weakness but she never thought it would be that easy to make her cry. Maybe she fell too hard for a girl that isn’t from her rank. 

“I’m not trying to be her friend, Momo. You don’t want to be her friend.” Nayeon takes out from her bag some sweets. She looks at them with curiosity, tasting one before wincing. She took the hottest from the little package and is now almost suffocating, looking for her bottle of water. This makes Momo confused, is she really feeling anything ? 

“Just don’t take the red ones.” Momo sighs, still mad about the situation. She rolls her eyes and keeps walking away, until Nayeon is left alone, drinking down the cold liquid to halt the suffering. Alone time is probably crowning on her to do list. The fastest she gets home, the fastest she can finish her homework and act like a baby, moping about her situation and how unfair life is. She’s actually relieved when Nayeon doesn’t show up, giving her some space. It clears her mind. She’s been avoiding to sink into her tears since she left school and now she feels a little bit better without a demon hanging around.  

When dinner time comes, she’s mostly silent. It’s not very unusual since she really likes food and takes her time to enjoy. Once the dinner is over, she goes back to her room, scrolling down instagram to like the pictures and maybe chat with Chaeyoung (sending an infinity of Cate Blanchett’s pictures). Momo’s effort to avoid the problem finally diminishes and the courtyard scene starts to make her feel bad again. While chatting with her best friend, Momo plunges her face against the cold cushion, thinking about how it got to this point and when it’s going to stop. It’s only been a day and she already felt thousands of emotions stripping her bare until her heart was left out in agony, for the world to see. 

At that moment she wants to do something very stupid, something she already thought about. She already dreamt of taking those blades out the shaver to see what kind of coward-blood is flooding inside her veins. But she never did, she can't even press the cold metal against her skin. She’s only good at wetting the cushion with her tears. But that’s when she suddenly hears a loud thud, coming from outside her room. The loud band is soon followed by a burning feeling against her wrists. Momo raises her arms, convinced that red marks would be visible but there is nothing, just pain. The pain is growing, tears are forming again on the corner of her eyes, she’s about to scream because of the increasing ache when some good sense hits her in the face. She quickly stands up, hearing Hana asking if Momo is fine, but the problem is: Momo didn’t made any sound despite her muffled little cries. Hana is talking about the loud thud in the corridor. It takes several seconds for her to proceed. It can be  _Nayeon_. She opens the door, Hana looking at her with bewilderment. 

“Is that mom ? Or dad, using our bathroom ?” Hana is about to reach the door to open it up but Momo stops her. She regrets immediately because she knows her face is red from crying and that her sister cares too much. Hana is about to talk, worried about the situation when Momo quickly finds an excuse. 

“I know I shouldn’t have left my school stuff on the edge of the pile of clothes ! That’s what fell, probably, can I ?” She was waiting for Hana to walk back inside her room but it isn’t that easy. At the time, she feels the pain on her wrists lessen, making it just a little bit dull.  

“Are you okay ?” Hana whispers, thinking that Momo wants to avoid those words to reach their parents sharp ears.  

“There is days like this.. I promise, if something really bad happens I know I have your warm hugs.” Momo cheers a little and Hana takes it as a clue to give her some space. Her older sister manages to smile before disappearing through the hallway, giving a last supportive smile towards Momo, and once the latter is sure no one is going to surprise her with a demon inside the house, she opens the door.  

Blood. 

“Now I know that if I am in danger, you are the worst life-saver.” Nayeon sighs, cleaning the blood staining the bath tub. Momo follows the drops of blood and almost knocks her back against the closed door, realizing that Nayeon’s wrists are full of sharp cuts. That was it. The piercing pain came from Nayeon’s earlier mutilation, luckily – and probably because she is no human, Nayeon is healing, recovering from something Momo would have struggled to get rid of. 

“Why did you..” But Nayeon clicks her tongue, cleaning the murder scene with strong energy. 

“You did.” And at that very moment, watching Nayeon scrubbing the blood out of the white tiles, made her grasp the reality. Momo is indeed living a very hard phase and there is no doubt that the Devil send her a demon. She has so much hatred, so much sadness and so much frustration that if she could, she would have killed herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is born from a headcanon I made for a friend. (thank you friend, my dear Mina)
> 
> I'm pouring all of my heart into it, wishing for you to spend a good time reading some Mina x Momo x Nayeon.  
> It's basically 5k words of introduction, for you to understand MoNayeon dynamics.


End file.
